


Of Love, Siblings and Kidnappings

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Connor is a tricky bastard, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Son of Neptune", when Nico frequently visited Camp Jupiter to look for Percy, he didn't go alone, because a very sneaky son of Hermes tagged along after blackmailing Nico. Connor is in love with Percy, he needs to find Percy. And when he does, he thoroughly enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love, Siblings and Kidnappings

Title: Of Love, Siblings and Kidnappings – Feeling Whole Again

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set right after Lost Hero and through The Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Connercy

Side Pairings: Travis/Leo, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Where was Connor during that final get-together at the end of Lost Hero? Something I have asked myself when reading it. And how does Percy react to suddenly meeting a 'son of Mercury' at Camp Jupiter that gets introduced to him by Hazel's odd brother?

 

**Of Love, Siblings and Kidnappings**

_ Feeling Whole Again _

 

The son of Hermes grinned wickedly as he earned a wanton moan from the boy beneath him.

“Wait a second”, whispered the younger demi-god.

“What? Why?”, grunted the brunette irritated. “It just started getting sweet.”

“Where is your brother?”

“Woah. How to kill the mood”, groaned the older half-blood and leaned back on the bed. “First of all; Why are you thinking about my brother while I'm having my fingers up your ass? And secondly; Did you have to ask that while I'm having my fingers up your ass?”

“Yeah, maybe remove them for the conversation”, nodded the smaller boy and blushed.

The Stoll brother rolled his eyes annoyed, but he obeyed his lover. “Well?”

“Well? Well, maybe because your brother has managed to bark into every single time we got intimate in the past few... actually, since I know you”, grunted the younger half-blood. “So I am getting a bit suspicious that he hasn't interrupted us yet. Where is Connor?”

“For your information, he is off”, muttered Travis with a pout. “But even by not being here, he managed to stop me from getting laid. Thanks, brother! Because now I'm not in the mood anymore. Go and tinker with your stupid boat.”

“It's neither stupid nor a boat! It's a battleship. An awesome one at that!”, declared the smaller demi-god with a deadly glare and stood. “And you know what? The next time you're in the mood, you may use your hands instead of my ass. Because I may be too busy tinkering on my stupid boat!”

Leo threw a last angry glare at his lover before pulling his pants up and stalking out of the Hermes cabin. He cursed beneath his breath about his boyfriend and headed over to the place where his awesome battleship was being built.

“Leo? You alright, baby brother?”, asked Nyssa concerned as the Latino came up next to her.

He still glared and took a look around. There were a few of his friends busy with the constructions, aside from his older sister. Jake and Jason were sawing boards, while Annabeth, Piper and Will were brooding over the blue-prints, always trying to think of ways to improve the ship.

“Let me make a wild guess, Connor interrupted your sweet time with Travis again”, grunted the daughter of Athena unimpressed, her fingers linked with Piper's.

“You have it easy”, spat the Latino and sat down cross-legged. “Your girlfriend's siblings are nice and leave you two alone if you want some alone-time.”

“Your own fault for picking a child of mischief”, snickered Piper with a shrug.

“Yeah, what did you expect getting together with a prankster?”, snorted Jason.

“Children of Apollo are easy to date, little brother”, advised Jake. “They are gorgeous and lovely and take care of you wholly. And did I mention how gorgeous they are?”

“Stop flattering me, Jake. You won't get any today. I'm busy with paperwork”, hummed Will.

“Aw, damn”, pouted the oldest child of Hephaestus annoyed.

“Anyway”, grunted Nyssa, trying to ignore her older brother and focusing on her younger one instead. “Was it Connor again? Because if it was him, I'll whack his head for you.”

“No”, chuckled Leo with a half-smile. “It wasn't. So I kind of asked Travis where his brother is. Because, seriously, Connor didn't miss any opportunity to interrupt us yet. And then he got all cranky and insulted the Argo II. And then I stormed off.”

“It's not that hard to guess where Connor is”, snorted Jason, putting some planks away. “He's like attached to Nico's side. It's creepy. More creepy than Nico himself already is.”

“You don't think those two...?”, started Piper and blinked wide-eyed.

“No”, laughed her girlfriend softly. “Connor is way too much in love with Percy for that.”

“Really?”, asked Leo, Piper and Jason surprised.

“Sure”, shrugged Will. “Everyone at camp... aside from Percy, that is... knows. Connor had been head over heels for Percy since Percy had first arrived at camp and lived at the Hermes cabin. But sadly enough, his older half-brother had been faster than him and snatched our dear Sea Prince right from underneath Connor's fingers.”

“And since that whole Luke-Percy-thing was... messy and complicated”, continued the daughter of Athena with a disapproving frown. “Connor stayed away from Percy.”

“But then Percy disappeared”, continued Jake. “And so did Connor. He took Blackjack – Percy's pegasus – and went on a search himself.”

“But what is he doing with Nico, then?”, asked Leo completely confused.

He didn't notice the frown on his best friend's face, but there was something nagging slowly spreading through Jason's body. The hunch that he knew Nico di Angelo. He had felt it since first meeting the son of Hades, but he wasn't sure, because he never really saw the other boy's face. It was as if it was always hidden in the shadows. Unnoticed by his friends, he sneaked away and returned to where Leo had come from.

“You came back, babe”, grinned the naked son of Hermes broadly.

“No. And please, at least pull the blankets up”, grunted the son of Jupiter.

“Grace?”, muttered Travis disappointed. “What do you want?”

“Your brother is with Nico di Angelo. Because Nico can bring him to Camp Jupiter.”

 

/break\

 

“Nico, really”, sighed a black-haired girl annoyed, massaging her temples. “You need to stop bringing this Greek with you. Octavian is suspicious enough as it is because of Hazel. And because of you yourself. But Connor is not helping our matter.”

“Reyna”, whispered the Italian urgently. “I would. If I could.”

“What does that even mean?”, groaned Reyna distressed. “Gods, I wish Jason was here...”

“Look”, murmured Nico and stepped up to her. “I know you miss your boyfriend. Not because of the obvious, but also because he knew what to do in such situations. But this... it has to do with Jason. So please trust me. The reason I keep bringing Connor with me is connected to Jason's disappearance. Just keep trusting me as you did in the past months and everything will turn out good. You will get Jason back once Connor gets what he is looking for.”

“But what is it he wants?”, asked the daughter of Bellona and stared out of the window.

She observed how the brunette Greek was talking with Hazel, the only contact the praetor and the Ghost Prince allowed him at Camp Jupiter. Because she was the only one that knew about the Greeks. Reyna bit her lip. She wished Jason was there to help her through this disaster.

“Actually he is looking for the same as you”, chuckled Nico amused. “He is looking for the love of his life that had disappeared.”

 

/break\

 

Connor groaned as they emerged from the shadows. At first he had really liked shadow-traveling, but with the time he started to hate it. It was like driving a roller-coaster, it was fun, but if you do it too often and too frequent then you start getting sick.

“Stop being a baby”, grunted Nico irritated.

“By the looks on your faces, I assume you had no luck.”

The voice of his brother pulled Connor out of his swirling thoughts. He shook his head frustrated and looked up at the other Stoll. Just to blink surprised.

“Jason”, exclaimed Connor dumbfounded.

“I have a bone to pick with you two”, growled the blonde darkly. “I had a conversation with Leo that helped me piecing everything together. I knew that I know you from somewhere, Nico. I remembered you from Camp Jupiter. And not only did you keep silent about that, no, you also visit it still on a rather regular base. So, di Angelo, give me one reason to not cut your throat.”

“Reyna”, was the simple answer the Italian gave.

He stood there, completely unimpressed by the threat. Every other camper would have run with their tails between their legs. Connor raised one eyebrow at them and sat down next to his brother. Though then again, in a fight one on one, Jason would most likely stand no chance against the son of Hades. Flying and electrocuting stuff was pretty cool, but if you get sucked into a pit of shadows or maimed by an army of zombies it doesn't help you all that much.

“You know that she is just the reason more to rip you apart”, sneered Jason. “I could have seen her and held her months ago! You egoistic, little brat!”

“Calm down, Grace”, grunted Nico annoyed. “I am not supposed to know about Camp Jupiter. So I can't walk around telling everyone about my knowledge. Besides, if I would have said that I know where it is and how to get there, then Annabeth would have bugged me into bringing her. And she, along with every other camper here, would have been outraged and worried sick at the news of Percy not being at the Roman camp. Because that one thing, the belief that Percy is there, is what keeps this camp going. But truth is, he isn't. I keep going to Camp Jupiter to see if he may show up. But he hadn't until now. And now, it had been nearly six months. What do you think the others will think if they know? You got abducted from your camp and showed up at ours, while Percy is just... away. Disappeared into thin air. It would mean panic. So I assume that it is the greater plan of who ever came up with that crap that we will find Percy once the Argo II is ready and once we go there. We can't screw that up. If the Romans know where you are, Jason, then they don't have any reason to trust us Greeks anymore. To trust Percy. We count on Percy replacing you there. So we have to wait for Percy to show up to begin with. And if you are there and if you are happily united with Reyna again, then give me only one reason why the Romans, of all people, would welcome Percy in their midst. This is far above us, Jason. So shut up, get out there, help them building this stupid ship and wait until the time comes for you to see Reyna again. And, for the love of the gods, kiss her once you see her again, because she is worried sick.”

The blonde blushed slightly at the end. He and Reyna weren't a couple. Not really at least. They were both praetors and everyone expected them to get together and they both knew it would happen too, but none had acted on their feelings yet.

“I would appreciate it if you would do that whole yearning-for-your-girl outside of our cabin, because it's enough that I have to listen to my brother yearning for his girl”, grunted Travis.

Jason nodded absentmindedly, still a bit overwhelmed by the news given to him. Those thinks needed to be thought through first. If – and only if – Nico may be right with his reasoning, then he would refrain from telling the others and ripping his cousin apart. The two children of the Big Three left the cabin again, leaving the Stoll brothers on their own. On their way out and over to their friends, the Italian kept a close eye on his cousin. It had been bothersome enough that Connor had caught him red-handed all those months ago and bullied him into taking him along. But if Jason revealed the truth to everyone, then Nico was doomed. And so was the whole mission. It all depended on a love-sick puppy now. The son of Hades sighed aggravated.

“Okay, what is wrong with you two? Why the long faces?”, grunted Nyssa surprised.

Nico lifted his gaze to look at the daughter of Hephaestus. She was sitting on a table, eating a sandwich, while her brother was busy making out with Will and trying to hide behind what would soon be the main mast. The Italian rolled his eyes.. Why was love making them all so stupid? Well, not all of them. His eyes trailed over to Annabeth, who was sitting on her girlfriend's lap. A small smile spread over the Ghost Prince's lips. He had felt the most guilty about not telling her, because he knew that Percy was like a brother to her. But ever since Piper McLean had arrived at camp, that daughter of Aphrodite had managed to take Annabeth's mind off the worry.

Nico just wished that Percy would return, because the Sea Prince would not only keep Connor Stoll away from Nico's neck but also know how to deal with their cousin...

 

/break\

 

Connor glared darkly at the two children of the underworld next to them. This was the first time he sneaked away to annoy Reyna just the tiniest bit (because the girl was so easy to annoy, it was just too much fun!) and then he missed how Percy reappeared!

“Stop looking at us like that”, grunted Nico annoyed.

“Nico is right. It's not our fault you were off”, agreed the Roman girl next to him.

“Oh, just shut up and bring me to _my_ Percy”, growled the son of Hermes darkly.

Hazel grinned slightly at that. For months she had wondered what Connor and Nico were searching for. And then, this morning, Percy Jackson appeared. Though when her brother came back, it wasn't hard to put one and one together. That spark in those sea-green eyes was full of recognition.

“Frank brought him to the baths”, hummed the daughter of Pluto and led the way.

They soon reached the baths and the trickster was getting giddier the closer they came. Nico rolled his eyes in annoyance as he noticed the jumpy way his fellow Greek was behaving. So he took it upon himself to open the doors to the bath, just to reveal a half-naked Percy and a strongly blushing Frank, who seemed a bit embarrassed at the self-confident way the Sea Prince behaved. Someone next to the Ghost Prince growled and pushed him out of the way. Tartarus-dark eyes stared disbelieving at the jealous son of Hermes, who walked up to the son of Mars and gripped his upper arm hard. Both Frank and Percy looked at the three intruders surprised.

“Get. Out. Of. Here”, growled Connor possessively. “I don't like the way you look at him.”

The son of Hades chuckled softly and shook his head. He nearly felt bad for Frank, because that guy was just a bit easy to fluster and certainly not interested in Percy. And only nearly because then Nico remembered that the Roman was actually interested in his sister. Throwing one of his trademark 'I'm a dangerous child of Hades, don't mess with me'-glares at Frank, he led the two Romans out of the baths to leave his Greek friends alone so they may finally get it straight. Or gay.

“W...Who are you?”, stuttered the Sea Prince confused. “And why were you so mean to Frank?”

The son of Neptune shuddered excitedly as he looked closer at the brunette. He hadn't seen him earlier when he went through camp, but he still knew he somehow knew that boy. And oddly enough, the first thing that came to him... were two of him. He frowned slightly at that thought and shook his head, concentrating on the taller boy in front of him. There was a weird spark of jealousy in those mischievous blue eyes and somehow that spark made Percy shudder in excitement.

“Because he looked too closely at you”, growled the brunette and came closer.

It was strange. Before, it had been all natural for Percy to strip down in front of a boy. Perhaps so because Frank wasn't interested in him? The way the son of Mars had looked at Hazel was answer enough for that. But this boy, the spark of jealousy was accompanied by a spark of want. And the hand on his cheek and the other hand on his hip were quite the indication too.

“Who are you...?”, repeated the son of Neptune.

“It's not important who I am, it's important who you are”, whispered the brunette, his hand skipping over to the smaller teen's lower back, making Percy buckle his hips and whimper at the contact. “Because you are _mine_.”

Percy shuddered at the way this boy said 'mine'. And the way this boy touched his lower back, the most sensitive spot on his body. He clawed his fingers into the orange shirt of the brunette. This shirt looked familiar too. The hand on his cheek directed his face up so he was looking into those mischievous eyes again and then suddenly there were firm lips pressing against his. The hand slid from his cheek down to his waist too and both hands found their way to his ass to grope it.

“Connor”, moaned the Sea Prince into their kiss.

“See? You remember me”, smirked the brunette.

Those eyes, they belonged to Connor. He knew Connor. But he didn't remember how. Though the self-confident way the brunette was kissing – and groping – him... Was Connor his boyfriend?

“Are you... my boyfriend?”, asked Percy and bit his lips.

“Yeah”, nodded Connor and grinned stupidly. “And I really missed you. And your ass.”

The son of Neptune tilted his head up and kissed the older demi-god again. His memory of the brunette was fuzzy, but he knew that he had missed Connor. He knew he liked this boy, very much so. And he really enjoyed the way the son of... Hermes, no that couldn't be right, it must be Mercury... was touching him. Somehow he remembered being touched that way by someone with such mischievous blue eyes. But the face of Connor wouldn't fit that memory, which was really odd and off. So his memory wasn't completely right. Couldn't be. Perhaps Connor could set them right.

“Fuck me”, whispered the son of Neptune.

“W—What?”, asked the brunette completely stunned.

“I... I want you to fuck me”, murmured Percy. “I think I remember you, but... not completely... Make me remember, Connor. Make me feel whole again, please.”

“It would be my pleasure”, smirked the trickster, his hands sliding to the creek between the smaller teen's cheeks. “You wouldn't believe how much of a pleasure it would be for me.”

The son of Neptune grinned, his arms around the taller boy's neck, kissing his boyfriend again. Connor pushed him back against a wall, teasing the younger demi-god's entrance. There were thousands of questions running through Percy's head – who was he, who was his mother, was she alright, who was Annabeth, why didn't he remember Connor correctly, why were there no other demi-gods he remembered aside from Nico and Connor – but they all seemed to have vanished the moment the brunette found his prostate. The green-eyed boy moaned and dug his nails into the orange shirt of his lover.

“I think it's unfair that I'm naked and being molested while you're still fully dressed”, noted Percy in a disapproving voice and pulled the shirt over Connor's head. “Ah... Better.” His fingers found their way to the jeans' button, opening it and pushing the pants down. “Even better... Do you always go commando?”

“Only if the chances are high that I'll get a nice piece of ass”, chuckled the son of Hermes/Mercury (Percy still wasn't feeling sure about that). “And this here looks more than nice.”

A blush spread over the younger half-blood's cheeks, the brunette's teeth nibbling on his collar bone and neck while his fingers still worked the tight entrance.

“What are you doing there anyway? Are you a vampire?”, grunted the son of Neptune confused.

“Just marking what's mine”, growled Connor possessively. “So that brat won't dare looking at you like that again. Or anyone else for that matter. Because you're mine.”

“A thief who keeps what he steals, eh?”, grinned Percy, his blush deepening.

“Only if it's too valuable to return”, murmured Connor before he kissed the younger teen passionately and rubbed their erections together, making them both moan.

“Want to steal something else then?”, whispered the son of Neptune seductively.

“And what would that be?”, hummed the brunette curiously.

“My virginity”, grinned the Sea Prince cheekily.

“I know for a fact that you are not a virgin, Perce”, snorted Connor and rolled his eyes.

Percy thought he said that because he must have been the one who already took the Sea Prince's virginity. But the brunette said it because his older brother never failed to brag about that.

“I don't even remember my last name”, laughed the son of Neptune amused. “You think I remember ever having sex or how it felt or... how it works?”

The blush returned to his cheeks and the Sea Prince bit his lips, staring down at the tiles. Connor's eyes sparkled in excitement when he forced the younger one to look at him again.

“Okay. I took note of that”, murmured the brunette and nodded. “I'll be tender, mh? No need to worry, my love. You will never forget _this_.”

Percy's heartbeat increased at the affectionate nickname. Did he love Connor? He wasn't sure. He didn't even remember how they met or anything, all he remembered was that he knew this boy and that he cared a great deal about him and that he was positively attracted to the older boy. So he settled for kissing the son of Mercury instead.

“Turn around”, ordered the brunette breathlessly once they parted. “I'll make you feel whole again.”

The son of Neptune nodded and obeyed, turning around and resting his arms against the wall. He took a few deep, calming breaths when he felt the tip of his lover's member entering him.

“Sh, babe”, murmured the taller boy soothingly, kissing the Sea Prince's back in a calming manner. “Just relax, okay? Relax and let me make you feel good.”

Percy wanted to nod, but a jolt of pain made him hiss instead. He heard with half an ear how Connor continued to say sweet nonsenses to calm him, but they helped nothing. He wasn't used to pain anymore. This odd curse had protected him from it. But then suddenly there was a pleasure so overwhelming that the pain seemed unimportant to him.

“Found it again”, grinned Connor cheekily against Percy's shoulder. “Now the fun part will start.”

The son of Neptune grunted, unsure if that was all that true, but all doubt vanished as his lover started moving, thrusting hard into him, filling Percy with his thickness, stretching him and making him see stars. The Sea Prince was sure that if someone passed the baths now, they would hear him. But frankly enough, Percy couldn't care less. He was a moaning and whimpering mess, completely at Connor's mercy. And the son of Hermes was enjoying this power he had over the greatest hero ever immensely. He fisted his Sea Prince's cock while he fucked the smaller boy hard.

“C... Can't... any... longer... Gods, Conno—or!”, moaned the son of Neptune.

His cum left a strain on the wall in front of him, dripping down it. If not for the strong arms holding his waist, he would have collapsed then and there. This was the first time in... ever, as far as he remembered, that he was completely relaxed. His lover gave it only a few more thrusts before he emptied himself deep inside of the Sea Prince. Connor had bitten down hard on the younger teen's shoulder at his orgasm to stop himself from screaming. Because the last he needed was Reyna bursting in on them, demanding to know what he was doing.

“Promise me to never leave me alone in the darkness”, murmured the Sea Prince.

He turned slightly, staring with wide, haunted and pleading sea-green eyes at the trickster.

“Perce”, panted the son of Hermes still in utter bliss. “I'll never let you slip away again.”

He gripped his lover's waist and turned his Sea Prince over until they were face to face again and then proceeded to kiss the smaller boy. A knocking on the door interrupted their kiss. Connor glared at the door over his shoulder, his arms possessively wrapped around Percy's waist.

“Don't tear my head off, Stoll”, grunted Nico unimpressed and rolled his eyes at them. “Say good bye to your boytoy. We need to go now.”

“No!”, exclaimed the Sea Prince wide-eyed, staring at his lover. “Why leave?”

“Uh...”, muttered Connor guiltily and looked at Percy. “Nico and I have... business. But, believe me, I will return, you hear me? I'll return soon, babe. Just... wait and stay away from Octavian.”

“Oh... Okay...”, nodded the son of Neptune slowly and bit his lips. “Just promise to return...”

“I promise, love”, reassured the brunette, kissing Percy again. “I promise.”

 

/break\

 

“I swear, if your brother doesn't stop pacing soon, I will tie him up.”

“That's unfair!”, whined Travis. “You never tie me up!”

Leo rolled his eyes and glared up at his lover. The other two children of Hephaestus next to him laughed at the boys' attics, his sister being half-involved in a conversation with Piper and Annabeth while his brother was placing tender kisses on Will's face. Jason in front of them grunted and finally decided to snatch Connor and talk to him in private. All this lovey-dovey-crap was slowly driving him insane. The others tried to protest, but failed. Once inside a cabin, the blonde glared at the son of Hermes heatedly.

“Okay, cut the crap, Connor”, grunted Jason. “What's going on? Due to the fact that you've been practically glowing after you and Nico returned three days ago, I take a wild guess and say Percy has finally appeared at Camp Jupiter. But where is di Angelo now and why that frowny face?”

“I don't know where Nico went”, shrugged Connor honestly. “He said something about the Doors of Death when he brought me back to Camp Half-Blood and told me to patiently wait for the Argo II and then go and collect Perce.”

“And now about that constant pacing of yours”, muttered the son of Jupiter skeptically.

“Well... I... Uh...”, the brunette cleared his throat. “I may have lied to Percy and said that I'm his boyfriend even though it was kind of clear that what he was remembering was about Luke.”

“Okay, you lied”, shrugged Jason slightly bored. “You say sorry and that you love him, the end.”

“I may have slept with him under the false pretense of being his boyfriend”, mumbled Connor.

“Oh...”, hummed the Roman thoughtful. “Well, then you better go and start pacing again. I don't want to see what an enraged son of the earthshaker is capable of. It was nice to meet you.”

The blonde clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled lowly, returning to the door once he heard his best friend yelling about 'Romans in sight!'. Connor bit his lips nervously and followed the son of Jupiter outside. The son of Hermes watched how the earth came nearer and nearer. And so did the four demi-gods standing down there and waiting for them. The distance became shorter and he saw how the son of Mars and Nico's little sister were holding hands. They landed and he was able to make out the worried frown on Reyna's face. They got down from their ship – and he got run over by Jason, who hurried over to the daughter of Bellona. The blonde swept his girlfriend into his arms and whirled her around, kissing her passionately. He rolled his eyes at that. Too much Hollywood.

“You lied to me.”

Connor nearly jumped out of his skin, not daring to turn and look at his Sea Prince. Yes, he had lied to him. If Percy would have slept with him otherwise? Highly doubtful. Why should he? The kid was the greatest hero ever, he could have anyone he wanted. Gathering all his courage, he looked up into angered, green eyes. They looked like the sea when a storm gathered above it.

“I didn't lie to you about the important things”, replied Connor. “I love you. And I will never let anyone take you away from me again. And I did return, as promised.”

“Then... tell me one thing”, whispered the son of Poseidon and stepped closer. “Why did I have to get kidnapped for months and loose my memories for you to confess this to me?”

“Because you're not just out of my league, you play a completely different game”, muttered the brunette. “I wanted to hit on you when I first saw you. But Luke was faster. You choose the greatest hero of camp instead of me. And now you're the greatest hero yourself. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“You're an idiot if you think love is a competition”, grunted Percy unimpressed and took another step, until their noses were practically touching. “And now kiss me. Because you're my idiot.”

Connor blinked a few times surprised, but the love that shone in those unique eyes was so convincing that he could do nothing else but obey his Sea Prince. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Does this mean I get to disturb him while fucking from now on?”, piped Leo in from somewhere in the background, but Connor tried to ignore it and concentrate on the boy in his arms.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
